This invention relates to an attachment for wind instruments, such as clarinets, which are supported mainly by the thumb and partially by the fingers, of one of the player's hands. For this purpose, clarinets, oboes, bassoons, saxophones, and the like instruments are usually provided with brackets, ordinarily called thumb rests, that project generally radially outwardly from a convenient portion of the tube of each instrument. The conventional thumb rests are quite small and, when the instrument is being held and played for extended periods of time, extreme discomfort is experienced by the musician. This is particularly true with students whose thumbs are not calloused or toughened by continuous use of the instrument.